


Coffee Break

by drkbella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, J2 Mpreg Christmas Exchange, M/M, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkbella/pseuds/drkbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are married and expecting their first child.  They didn't expect a Christmas delivery though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoile_etiolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/gifts).



The early morning light shone through the window, dust motes tumbling in the wake of its rays, before falling onto the entwined men on the bed.

The man closest to the window grumbled in protest as one ray fell across his face, highlighting the golden streaks in his dark blonde hair. A furrow formed on his brow as his green eyes opened in irritated slits, before closing determinedly. Twisting his body away from the sunlight, he turned with some difficulty onto his other side and burrowed his face into the other man's shoulder.

Strong arms pulled him close and he breathed in the scent of his husband, Jared. He hummed contentedly at that thought, still pleased to think of his best friend as his husband even after all the years . The comfort of the embrace had begun to lull him back to sleep, when his newly found pillow suddenly removed itself.

"Umpf," he protested ineffectually into the soft bedding, his body jostled by the motion of his husband climbing out of bed.

"Just go back to sleep, Jensen," came the laughing though fond voice, followed by the sensation of a soft blanket being tucked around him and another jostle as one of the dogs jumped on the bed and cuddled into his side. "I'm never going to understand why you refuse to close the curtains at night, especially since the window faces east and every morning you complain about the light. I'm going for a run. And it looks like Oscar will keep you company until I get back." The sight of the huge dog spooning his husband, with his giant head resting on Jensen's ass actually caused Jared to let out a laugh.

Another grumble came from beneath the pillow that Jensen had dragged over his head, before the faint sound of a snore could be heard.

Jared chuckled softly as he finished pulling on his running clothes. Even after knowing each other for most of their lives, and being married for the past five, he still found amusement in his husband's grumpiness in the morning before his cup of coffee. Well, he still found it amusing as long as his husband wasn't forced to be awake without coffee. That was a true test of their wedding vows as far as he was concerned, but at least he only had to deal with that for another month or so until Jensen gave birth. Jared fully expected that after his husband dutifully made sure that their son was born with all the necessary fingers and toes that his first request would be coffee with extra espresso, with just a hint of cream to cool it down. Jared shook his head ruefully at the image of Jensen hunched gratefully over his addiction, eyes closed with a huge smile on his face as he greedily breathed in the aroma. He took one last loving look at Jensen's fully cocooned body with Oscar snuggled up tight, before he summoned the rest of the dogs with a short whistle and headed out the back door.

Looking up at the sky as he finished putting the leashes on the dogs, he saw white clouds blanketing the sky heralding the blizzard moving in from the Cascade Mountains that was supposed to dump another foot or so of snow on the greater Vancouver area. Jared was just thankful it wasn't another silver thaw. They had had one last month right before Thanksgiving and had been stuck eating turkey out of the can by candlelight when the power lines came down. They were supposed to be spending the last major holiday with their families in Texas before it was no longer safe for Jensen to travel, but all flights had been cancelled out of Vancouver Airport. Tonight was Christmas Eve and tomorrow their parents and some of their siblings would be arriving at the airport- hopefully without any weather related issues that would delay their flight.   
At the sound of the back door closing, Jensen woke up to the sensation of his son jabbing his bladder with either a foot or a wicked right hook. He so didn't want to leave the warmth and coziness of his bed.

Contorting his body around, he struggled to get out of the confining embrace of blankets and dog before finally being able to sit up. God, all he wanted was coffee. Jensen was pretty sure that Jared was going to stage an intervention after this baby was born in an effort to curtail his addiction. After the baby shower last week, when all the baby names guessed were variations of some sort of coffee, Jensen was pretty sure that his friends thought he might need one as well. He had sat there with a grumpy frown on his face as everyone nearly busted a gut laughing as the guesses for the baby name got more and more outlandish. Jared had made sure to take a photo of his face to put in their baby album. Jensen had not been amused. Jared had made it up to him that night, though. After everyone had left he had cajoled Jensen into his arms and swept him around the living room, making him dance to the old-fashioned jazz pouring out of their stereo. And then, much later, he had swept Jensen into bed making him forget everything, including his name and why he had been mad in the first place.

Smiling in remembrance and petting his distended stomach absentmindedly, he swallowed against the ever present sensation of heartburn that had not left him since the morning sickness had abated. A curious nudge from his son pushed against his hand, and he chuckled. His son had seemingly inherited the energy of his husband, a man who rushed through life without seeming to take a breath and was always moving.

"Oscar, off." Jensen said. The dog looked at him sadly, before lifting himself up and leaping off the bed. Jensen followed him as Oscar headed out of the master bedroom and down the stairs, straight to the back door to be let out. Willing to put off his bathroom visit long enough to make sure he wouldn't have a surprise to clean off their hardwood floors when he got out, Jensen followed dutifully. Pushing the door open, Jensen let Oscar amble out and looked at the sky. The sun had been overtaken by white clouds that stretched like a carpet from horizon to horizon and snow was falling steadily. The ground was already coated with an inch or so. Shivering, he hugged his arms around his body and quickly closed the door. Sleeping with Jared was like sleeping with a furnace so he usually wore as little as possible to bed, which wasn't a problem in the summer months. There wasn't another neighbor for at least a mile, so at least he didn't have to worry about giving them a show or worry about them taking a picture. 

Jared and he had gained in popularity with the general public over the past nine years as they had starred on their show Supernatural. And, while not having the same public recognition as A-list stars like Brad Pitt or George Clooney, they had been increasingly hounded by the paparazzi. Especially after they had come out and gotten married. It created a huge scandal, two brothers on a hit television show getting married. Even though men had been able to get pregnant for the last fifty years, a medical mystery that still puzzled researchers, there were still groups in the United States and elsewhere that believed two men who loved each other were wrong and immoral. Extreme religious groups had campaigned against the show, urging people not to watch it, but that had just given them more publicity. More people than ever had watched the show, sending their ratings through the roof. It had honestly just gotten to be too much, hiding who they were to each other from everyone. The only people who had known the truth had been their closest friends and a select few on the Supernatural crew. When the network had asked them to actually marry the women who were posing as their girlfriends, Jensen had actually thought about doing it. It would make his family happy and it certainly would stop the fans from wondering about the true nature of his and Jared's relationship, but Jensen couldn't do it. They had gotten married that week and presented the network with a choice- either fire them for being gay and married, which would open the network to a huge lawsuit, or just let them be. After the network had seen the ratings, they had fired the head Public Relations Officer for incompetence and hired a new one in her place who was fully behind Jared and Jensen's relationship.   
And, it turns out, his parents and Jared's parents had always known he was gay. As his mom had said to him, "Honey, your aunt has been in a partnership with another woman for the past twenty years. Why would we be upset or disappointed with you because you happen to love a man? And every other word you say is about Jared; we can tell how happy he makes you. We expected you to tell us a long time ago, actually, and just figured y'all just hadn't gotten together yet. Your sister kept on coming up with these crazy plans to get you together from those rom-coms she watches and your father and I kept on telling her to let y'all be."  
"Hey, kid- can you please not rest your head on top of Daddy's nerve? I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you getting on my nerves until you were at least a teenager." Jensen scolded his belly fondly, no heat in his words, as he felt his son move again and dance right onto his sciatica. He was now used to the flaring of pain that traveled down his left leg, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to not experiencing it on a daily basis. Finally making it to the toilet, he sighed. He would be so happy when he could see his penis again and would be able to pee standing up.

As he was washing his face, trying to wake himself up, he felt an odd sensation. It felt like he was still peeing, only he had just finished, hadn't he? He looked into the mirror in befuddlement and watched as a spreading stain turned the fabric of his low slung boxer briefs dark. Suddenly, an intense pain from behind his balls caused him to lean forward against the sink in shock. Reaching down, he felt the tender and hot to the touch area right behind his balls that used to be smooth skin. Jensen could now feel an indentation that gave to his touch. Holding his hand up to his face, he was more than slightly afraid that he would see blood. Instead it was a clear fluid that coated his fingers. Jensen sniffed it, but it only smelled like salt and not urine. His water had broken. Or, judging from the dripping fluid, his water had sprung a leak. Another shooting pain traveled up his spine and centered in his pelvic area. Jensen was not reassured at all to realize that his birth canal was forming. It was a process that was supposed to happen gradually over the next month, not in less than a day. Blacking out from the pain, he fell onto the rug and hit his head on the corner of the sink cabinet, curving instinctively to protect his son from the fall. The last thing he heard was Oscar barking to be let in from the outside. 

Jared came home from his run to find Oscar frantically scrabbling at the back door. Letting the leashes fall from his suddenly nerveless hand, he opened the door and shouted, "Jensen! Jensen!"

There was no answer. The dogs tumbled in after him into the kitchen, Oscar making a beeline for the bathroom down the hall. Jared ran after him. Pushing the door open, his heart stopped beating for a moment as he saw Jensen on the floor. Kneeling down next to him, Jared saw that his chest was moving and huffed out a relieved breath. Jared had no idea what had happened. There was a puddle of water underneath Jensen, so maybe he had slipped? He gently turned Jensen's face towards his and was pained to see the gash on Jensen's forehead that was beginning to bruise. He gently touched it and whispered Jensen's name. Green eyes the color of oxidized copper blinked open slowly. 

"I'm in labor, Jared. We need to get to the hospital." Jensen whispered, his voice gravelly from pain.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna leave you here and put our bags in the SUV." Jared placed a rolled up towel under Jensen's head in an effort to make him more comfortable. "I'll be right back to get you, okay?"

Jensen nodded, closing his eyes as another cramp hit his belly. His headache wasn't helping matters at all. In addition to the intense pain in his head and belly, he was feeling dizzy and nauseous. He swallowed against the bile rising in his throat. 

"Please, hurry back Jare."

Jared nodded, a useless gesture since Jensen couldn't see it anyway and pressed a kiss on his lips. Getting to his feet, he urged the dogs out of the room and made sure that they had enough food and water for a couple of days. Jared made a mental note to get one of the guys from town to come check on them in case he had to stay at the hospital longer. Fortunately for Jared, Jensen had always planned ahead so the bags for the hospital had already been packed and the car seat already installed in their SUV. If it had been left to Jared, he would have had to scramble to pack clothes and toiletries for himself and Jensen. Which reminded him, he was still in his running clothes and Jensen was still in his underwear. Swearing quietly, he hurriedly undressed while flinging clothes from the dresser onto the bed. Sitting down on the bed after pulling on jeans and a sweater, he pulled on his heavy winter boots. Thinking quickly, he put together an outfit for Jensen from the mess of clothes on the bed and got their toothbrushes from the attached bathroom. Jared's hand lingered on the razors, before finally only choosing one to pack. Jensen's pregnancy had caused a few physical changes other than weight gain. Not only had his figure softened from the hard edges of muscle he used to sport, his facial hair had become a thing of the past. Even the rest of his body hair had become thinner. It was the effect of hormones. Jared had to close his eyes as he felt panic try to overtake him. His husband was in labor and might have a concussion or some other type of internal bleeding. Jared shook it off. Jensen would be fine. Their son too. This was not the way he had expected his day to go, but Jensen was depending on him to take care of everything and he wouldn't betray that trust.

Getting his bag and Jensen's from the closet, where they had been packed and ready to go since month five of the pregnancy, he saw a tinier bag that had been placed right next to them. His son's initials were embroidered on the side. Grabbing that as well, he rushed down the stairs and out the back door to the driveway. Using the car alarm, he unlocked the car and reached out to open the back door. It didn't open. Jared pushed harder on the car alarm and heard the click that signaled the doors had been unlocked, but they still wouldn't open. They were frozen shut. Did that even happen anymore? Why didn't he park the car in the garage like a normal person? Jared slammed his hand into the door, swearing under his breath. The car alarm clicked and the trunk door swung open. He looked disbelievingly at it. This couldn't be happening. 

Throwing the bags into the trunk, Jared climbed in the back and nearly knocked himself out on the roof of the SUV as his 6'5" frame refused to bend enough so he could climb over the back seats. Breathing deep, he refused to panic and attempted to slither over the back seats and finally managed to get over them. It was a big truck, but Jared nor it was made for these types of acrobatics. He managed to get into the front seat and jamming the key into the ignition, turned it. The engine coughed and spluttered, before finally turning over. Turning the heat on high, he forced the driver's side door open and swept the snow off the windshield and hood. The snow had come down even faster while he was messing around trying to get inside the SUV. He was not looking forward to the 45 minute drive to the hospital.

Checking the passenger side door, Jared was relieved to find that it opened without problems. Next step was to get Jensen and head to the hospital. Thinking over everything quickly, Jared tried to remember if he had forgotten anything. Cell phones. Jared cursed again. He had almost left without their cells. They were both upstairs charging on the nightstands. Jared ran upstairs again, retrieved the phones and took another look around the bedroom trying to remember if he forgot anything else. He thought he was good. No, there was the outfit for Jensen he had put together laying on the bed. He had left his husband lying on a rug in the cold downstairs bathroom with nothing but his underwear on, pregnant and most likely with a concussion. Jared couldn't believe it. He was such a terrible husband.

Running downstairs again, Jared entered the bathroom hoping that his husband had recovered enough to regain his snarky attitude. Instead he was greeted by the sight of Jensen lying still on the floor, a grimace of pain on his face. Jared's guild increased exponentially.

"I'm here, Jen. I'm here. Everything's loaded in the SUV and we're gonna go to the hospital and you're gonna be fine." Jared rambled without taking a breath, leaning down to help Jensen up. After dressing his husband in clothes and putting his boots on for him, Jared lifted his body with some difficulty into his arms. It had been easier to do before Jensen had been pregnant, he thought inanely, but there was no way Jensen would be able to walk on his own, even with help.  
"Jare, I'm gonna be sick. Put me down." Jensen mumbled. They had only reached the kitchen. Jared hurriedly put Jensen on his feet and helped him over to the sink. It was just in time. Using the towel that was on the counter, Jared wiped his husband's face off and helped him to rinse before once again lifting Jensen into his arms.

Managing to make it outside without further incident, Jared let Jensen get to his feet before opening the front passenger door and helping him into the seat. Jared helped Jensen put his seat belt on before rushing back into the house to make sure the dogs were fine and the house was locked up.

Forever after, Jared would remember the rest of the long trip to the hospital as a nightmare. The normal 45 minute journey took closer to two hours as the snow kept on falling and there were several car accidents on the way. On top of that, Jensen had become increasingly more disoriented on the ride here.

The hospital was busy as he pulled into the Emergency Room entrance and jumped out, running around the front to get Jensen from his seat. Lifting Jensen once more into his arms, Jared walked into the Emergency Room.

A harried security officer ran up to him, "Sir, you can't park your truck there. You need to park it in the parking lot across the street."

"My husband, he's in labor and he hit his head. I need a doctor as soon as possible. Please, help me." Jared was nearly out of his mind with worry. 

The admitting nurse heard him and called for a stretcher. Suddenly Jensen was pried out of his arms and whisked away in a crowd of health personnel. The security guard, feeling embarrassed asked him for his keys so that Jared could follow his husband. 

"The keys are in the ignition, the truck's still on." Jared told him absentmindedly as he hurried after the team. A nurse pulled him to the side before he could follow Jensen through the swinging doors.

"Sir, I need you to tell me what your name is as well as the name of your husband. Also, if there are any medications that he's allergic to. I need you take a deep breath and tell me what happened as well." The nurse was calm and guided Jared over to a seat.

"I'm Jared Padalecki and my husband is Jensen Ackles. He's not allergic to any medications as far as I know. I came home from a run and he was on the floor. He's only eight months pregnant, his due date is January 24th. It's Christmas Eve, it's nowhere near time for him to be in labor. He hit his head and on the way over here he was confused about why we were in the car and what was going on." Jared was feeling increasingly emotional. There was something wrong with Jensen.  
"Is there any family or friends you can call who can come be with you while we find out what's going on with your husband?"

"Yea." Jared nodded. 

"Okay Jared. I need you to call them. Someone needs to be here with you." The nurse looked up as the security guard came back and handed her the keys. "I know that the situation must look severe from where you're sitting, but we'll take care of Jensen, okay? My name is Julie, I'm the Admitting Nurse. I'm gonna go check and see what's going on and I'll let you know." Julie stood up, trying to flash a reassuring smile at Jared before hurriedly making her way past the swinging doors to the room where Jensen had been taken.

Taking his phone out, Jared dialed the first number he could think of. When the voice on the other end answered, he said, "Mama. Something's wrong with Jensen."

Sherri Padalecki hung up the phone after she had gotten the full story from Jared and got him to promise to call her as soon as he heard any more news. One of the nurses had interrupted their conversation to let Jared know that Jensen had been admitted. Apparently Jensen had a concussion and after they had treated the wound on his forehead with butterfly bandages, there was no other concerns, though they would keep monitoring his condition. Jensen had been able to answer the doctor's questions after his pain had been brought under control, but his labor had progressed to the point where he was almost fully dilated. Despite the fact that his blood pressure had dropped a bit, the doctor wanted to try a natural birth. If it proved too stressful for Jensen or the baby system then they would have to resort to a cesarean section.   
"Gerry, phone the airport. We need to get to Vancouver as soon as possible. Jensen went into labor today and hit his head." Sherri continued to relay the entire story as she looked up the phone numbers for Chad Michael Murray and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. They had been filming a movie in Vancouver and hopefully one of them was still around despite the holidays.

"I'll get the airline on the phone. Hopefully they still have a flight to Vancouver or at least Portland or Seattle that we can get." Gerry kissed his worried wife on the forehead. "Our boys are gonna be fine, you'll see. And we'll soon have a little grandson to spoil."

Sherri smiled at her husband's reassurance and kissed him. "I hope so Gerry, God knows what Jared would do if something happened to Jensen or his baby." 

She muttered a quick prayer under her breath as Gerry left the room, asking for blessings on the health of her son-in-law and soon to be born grandson as well as on her son. Sherri had found both numbers and called Chad first.

"Chad? Chad, it's Sherri Padalecki. Are you still in Vancouver?" Sherri told Chad a simplified version of the entire story after he had answered in the affirmative.

"Is Jared at the hospital right now, Mrs. Padalecki? I can be there in less than 30 minutes. JD is also staying at the same hotel I am. He was going to drive home to Seattle tomorrow after most of the storm had passed by, but I'm sure he'd go with me."

"Oh thank God, he was next on my list if I couldn't get in contact with you. I have so many people to call, thank you so much Chad. If you and Mr. Morgan can go the hospital and make sure that Jared and Jensen are okay, I would appreciate it."

"No problem, Mrs. Padalecki. Jared is one of my best friends. I'll let you know what's going on and don't hesitate to call if you need anything else."

"Alright, Chad. I'll talk to you later." Sherri hung up the phone and contemplated the long list of relatives, including the Jensen's parents who were next on her list, that she was going to have to call before they could leave for the airport. It was going to be a long night.

Dialing the phone once more, she braced herself for a difficult conversation. "Donna? It's Sherri. Can you get Alan on the phone with you? It's about our boys."

Sherri closed her eyes, as Donna let out a strangled gasp and Alan was suddenly on the phone with the both of them.

Jared looked at the pale visage of his husband, paler than usual even against stark white hospital sheets. While Jensen had been being assessed, Chad and JD had arrived at the hospital. Jared had been so grateful to have friends with him while he waited on the news of his husband. His mom had called as well, letting him know that they would be on the red eye flight to Portland Christmas morning with the Ackles. 

After what seemed like hours, the nurse had finally come for Jared to get him scrubbed up. When Jared had finally entered the delivery room, Jensen had been re-dressed in a hospital gown. The only sign that he had been hurt was a white bandage on his forehead. Jared had been startled when Jensen had looked at him with tears in his eyes. His normally tough husband had never looked at him with such terror in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Jared had leaned in close after grasping his husband's free hand in his. The other one had been hooked up to an IV, the needle inserted into a vein on the back of it.  
"I hurt our baby, Jare. I was supposed to take care of him and because of a little pain, I passed out." Jensen was tearing up as he whispered his confession to Jared. Both of them uncaring of the medical professionals bustling around the birthing suite.

"Our baby is fine. I'm more worried about you, to be honest. I don't know what I would do without you." Jared carefully kissed his husband on the head, avoiding the bandage. "We obviously can't have counters anymore, though. Gonna have to rip them all out before you hurt yourself again. And to think that everyone thinks I'm the clumsy one!"

Jensen smiled. "You are the clumsy one, you big goof."

Jared smiled back. 

"Okay, Jensen. We're just gonna take another look and see if your labor has progressed enough so that you can push. Your birth canal is fully formed and we're hoping that you are fully dilated." The doctor smiled reassuringly at both men, before taking a seat between Jensen's legs and helping him to put his feet into the stirrups. "You're going to feel a slight pressure in your birth canal as I check to see how dilated you are."

Jensen looked at the ceiling as the Doctor probed him. It was uncomfortable and he winced as parts of his internal anatomy were touched that should never have felt a human hand, but he was able to deal with it as long as Jared was there.

"Well, it looks like you are good to go, Jensen. You should feel pressure in your pelvic area and that is your body's contractions that signal when you should push. On the count of three, I want you to bear down and push for me." The doctor's calm tones drifted up from somewhere between his legs. 

The pain he felt during the contractions was nothing compared to the pain in his head. They had given him some intravenous drugs to help assist with pain management, but he wasn't allowed an epidural as he was too far along in labor for it to be effective. Hearing the doctor reach the count of three, he held tight to Jared's hand and bore down. The pain rippling through his body was indescribable.

"Jared, next time you're the one getting pregnant. This hurts so...," Jensen trailed off as he pushed again, letting out a stream of curse words as the breath left his body. He was determined to get this baby out. 

Jensen pushed again, too quickly after the last time, getting into the rhythm of his body's demands. His headache bloomed behind his eyes, worse than before. 

"Jared, the head is crowning. Would you like to see?" The doctor looked expectantly at the other father. 

Jared moved around the table to be able to see between Jensen's legs. There's his husband's junk and there's the birth canal with something bloody and hairy and mucus-y coming out of it, he thought. I could probably have lived the rest of my life without seeing that. Swallowing quickly, he went back to his husband's side. 

"Looks great, Jen. You're doing so good." His voice sounded faint even to his own ears.

"One more push, Jensen. You can do it."

Jensen pushed even harder and felt something give in his nether regions as the baby left his body. Seconds later, there was a bloody baby on his chest placed on his chest by the doctor as someone asked Jared if he would like to cut the umbilical cord. 

"Merry Christmas," the doctor said. "It's a boy."

Before Jensen could look his fill of the scrunched up face of his son, he was whisked away and the doctor was asking him to push again.

"I just pushed. The baby's out." Jensen was beginning to feel lightheaded again.

"The after birth needs to come out, Jensen. Push again." 

"How about I push and you pull and we'll get it done in half the time?" Jensen barely knew what he was saying, he was just so tired. Obeying the quietly repeated order from the doctor, Jensen pushed once more and felt a heavy mass leave his body. Leaning his head back against the pillow, Jensen dimly registered the feel of stitches closing the slight tear in his birth canal, but was focused more on listening to the sounds of his baby.

Jared had been supervising the cleaning and weighing of his baby while the doctor finished up with Jensen. The nurse finished with the baby, handing the swaddled form to Jared.

"Despite being a month premature, your baby is fine. And he's a big baby, too. Twenty-one inches long and a full 9.4 pounds. There seems to be no problems."

Finally given his baby boy, Jared cradled the tiny, wrinkled body in his arms. He had been swaddled in the typical baby blanket with a cute little beanie on his head and mittens. Jared was in love.   
"Jen, look at him. He's beautiful." Jared carefully placed their son in Jensen's arms.

"Good thing he got my looks, right Jared?" Jensen teased. "Merry Christmas, Jare. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jen. So have we decided on the name yet?"

"Michael Joseph." Their son had finished his tiny mewls and had settled into sleep. One of his mitten clad hands pushed up against his mouth.

"Not Joe or Java or Starbucks?" Jared teased.

"No, Jared." Jensen scowled. "Though, come to think of it, where's my coffee? I've been eight months without, and it is Christmas. I deserve it after what your son put me through. Coming early in the middle of a blizzard."

"I'll get you some in the morning, Jen." Jared laughed. "I don't know if what I've gotten you for Christmas is going to top this. Michael Joseph has to be the best Christmas present ever."

"Happy birthday, Michael. Hopefully the rest of them will be less eventful than this one." Jensen said to his sleeping baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got a computer and wrote this fic so my poor etoile_etiolee would have a completed fic. Merry belated Christmas. You'll still get the other one. Hopefully by the end of this week barring any further calamities. :D


End file.
